Zhi
Zhì is the perfect student: hard-working and determined to succeed. She never gives up on a problem, boldly tackling it head-on. Serious, stubborn and headstrong, Zhì is incredibly eager to assist in any task, menial or not - but more often than not isolates her from others who simply cannot keep up with her, making her a bit of a lone wolf and even awkward in busy, social environments. There is even a fair bit of skepticism in her; it is clear which of the two monastery masters was her mentor… But for all her easily-annoyed-attitude, there is a light to her that shines when she is with people who have already earned her trust. Do understand, she will lend a helping hand if someone is in need of it, but Zhì is quick to question people and their motives should they seem less than genuine - and a tiny bit of sass is not out of the question, along with a frown eerily similar to Master Guan Wai’s. However, even though she tries to emulate her master’s “think before you leap” lifestyle, her emotions can make her act impulsive: not so much listening to her gut as just not listening to anything. Still, at least her heart’s in the right place. Biography The citizens of Aether first met Zhì in a monastery on a mountainside where she worked underneath the masters, specifically Master Guan Wai. They never really got a chance to learn her history - but if they had had the chance, they would have learned that she wasn’t born at the monastery, having moved there sometime during her childhood. She doesn’t speak much of her life prior to living at the monastery - she says that she has closed that chapter of her life and would prefer not to talk about it, thank you very much - and while she isn’t necessarily secretive about her past, it does put her in an angry mood, something she would like to avoid. Master Hu Shen doesn’t approve of her decision to “avoid closure and ignore second chances,” but Master Guan Wai understands how his apprentice feels and openly disagrees with the older master, saying that things are not always quite that simple and they need to let Zhì work through her feelings in her own time. (Perhaps this is why, though neither of them would ever openly admit it, Guan Wai and Zhì have more of a father-daughter relationship. The Mienshao isn’t good at expressing his emotions, keeping his affection in little things like the attention or rare praise he gives her, and Zhì isn’t much better, as she doesn’t want to drive him away, go out of line, or disappoint him. They care, but not with words; in fact, Zhì’s most precious possession is a comb-like accessory she received from Guan that she uses to tie her belt… Hu Shen, on the other hand, is more of a grandfather or crazy uncle figure.) Her time at the monastery was good: if she wasn’t training with Guan Wai or meditating with Hu Shen, she was doing chores or running errands. She also spent time in the bamboo forest with her friend, a Chimecho, even going so far as to ask her for help with her training, letting the Chimecho bend the bamboo shoots with her psychic power to provide better targets for her martial arts. But with all the craziness in Sazanami, and the Aetherians arriving and leaving so suddenly, well, it through her off, made her worried… Hu Shen recommended that she go to the International Guild, long-time allies of the monastery, and since they were building a new headquarters in Aether, why not move there and continue her studies in a new environment? The Free Swords seemed like the perfect fit, and so Zhì joined as soon as she could, eager to get started. Missions Mission 10: She first encountered the Aetherians when they showed up in front of the gates of the Monastery, and didn't interact much with them personally besides running errands that would help fix their broken Claydol teleporter when she was told to do so by her teacher. After they left Hu Shen told her they would visit Aether to celebrate a good ending, Zhi was confused by this as they had just left, but she knew better not to question it when Hu Shen mentioned he felt it in his gut. She was however worried for all the fireworks Hu Shen insisted they'd bring, knowing his tendency to blow things up. She also had to consider what Hu Shen told her, about her staying behind in Aether to join the guild, he said he had felt in his gut that she would be needed there, though the idea was alluring and the temptation of adventure had her all too eager, it meant leaving behind the only place that had ever accepted her. She wasn't sure she was really ready for that, but Hu and Guan didn't train a coward, and she knew better than to question Hu's gut feelings. Category:NPCs Category:Aether